Brincando De Rodar
by Loony Black
Summary: YURI implícito ¨ Atos impensados podem estragar tudo. Só algo tão grande como o que elas sentiam poderia reatar os laços desfeitos. [É sobre amor e confiança, mas acima de tudo, sobre uma grande amizade. Fluffy LiláParvati!]
1. Parte 1

°°° Cá estou! Hehe... bom, vamos lá: essa história tem YURI, ou FEMSLASH, ou SOUJO-AI, como preferir, tudo isso significa relacionamento entre garotas, mas não é nada explícito. Shipper Lilá/Parvati, pós-Hogwarts. Embora eu saiba que tem gente que não gosta e/ou não tem cabeça pra ler... eu não botei uma arma na tua cabeça e obriguei vc a abrir a página, enton se vc não gosta bye bye! =) Bom, é meio angst, meio fluffy... e ah, é uma songfic! Ufa, quanta coisa...

A coisinha chata que chama Disclaimer:

Harry Potter e o resto do povo não me pertencem.

Ainda. O.ó bwahuahuahauahua!

A música é "The Scientist", do Coldplay. Todos os créditos à eles ;-; eu apenas fiz a história. E ela é minha ò.ó ai de quem copiar!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Vim pra lhe encontrar,   
Dizer que sinto muito,   
Você não sabe o quão amável você _  
  
Lilá respirou fundo e entrou no restaurante. Era um lugar alegre, com mesas pequenas cobertas com uma toalha creme e um vasinho de flores em cima. As mesas eram delicadas, e por todo lado se ouviam risos e pessoas conversando animadamente. Correu os olhos pelo lugar, que não era muito grande, e logo a avistou. Como poderia confundi-la? Lilá passou a mão pelos cabelos e caminhou lentamente até a mesa de Parvati.  
  
Sentia como se o tempo que ficaram sem se falar fosse apenas o período de férias, e não quatro anos. Viu-se como a adolescente de 15 anos, cheia de novidades para contar à melhor amiga. Mas sabia que não era assim. Era muito mais difícil, simplesmente porque não tinham mais 15 anos e muita coisa havia acontecido desde então. Engoliu em seco, mais alguns passos e estaria frente a frente com ela. Porém estacou no chão, não tinha certeza se conseguiria nem se queria encará-la. Ficou assim alguns segundos, e depois decidiu-se. Havia esperado aquilo há muito tempo, não seria agora que iria desistir. Andou e parou do lado de Parvati.  
  
- Parvati... - ela levantou os olhos de revista que lia, ao mesmo tempo que comia um lanche com suco de abóbora. Lilá sentiu que seu coração pulou uma batida quando Parvati a encarou. Ela engoliu o que mastigava com força, e largou a revista na mesa.  
  
- ...Lilá?! - Parvati arfou, sem sequer se dar conta de que havia prendido a respiração. Elas ficaram se encarando em silêncio, até que Parvati piscou e disse - Err... por que... por que você não se senta?  
  
- Claro... - Lilá puxou a cadeira e sentou de frente para ela. - Então, como você está? - perguntou, nervosa.  
  
- Muito bem... e você? - Parvati se esquecera completamente que estava comendo e não conseguia desgrudar os seus olhos surpresos da mulher à sua frente.  
  
- Não tanto.  
  
_Tive que lhe achar,   
Dizer que preciso de você,   
Dizer que lhe deixei de lado _  
  
Lilá respirou fundo e continuou.  
  
- Eu não vim aqui por nada, Parvati. Eu tive que achá-la, e você sabe que não foi nada fácil. Até agora não tinha a menor idéia de onde você estava trabalhando no mundo trouxa. E realmente, não foi para te dar "oi" que eu te procurei. Tenho pensado em você todos esses anos. - os olhos de Parvati tomaram um brilho diferente - Gostaria que nós... que... que... - Lilá se sentiu estúpida em gaguejar, e o nervosismo começou a tomar conta dela. Frustrada, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sem conseguir articular mais nenhuma palavra. Parvati suspirou e olhou para qualquer coisa que estava na revista.  
  
- A culpa não foi só sua. - falou, fazendo Lilá olhá-la por entre os dedos.  
  
- Foi, Parvati. Eu fui estúpida. Eu te deixei de lado quando você mais precisava de mim. - ela respondeu, voltando a se esconder atrás das mãos - Na verdade, eu nunca deveria ter te deixado de lado, mas naquele momento tudo o que você menos precisava era de uma Lilá negligente, eu sei... - Parvati suspirou novamente, e engoliu em seco. - Foi um momento difícil, a morte dos seus pais... eu fui tão idiota! Eu estava empolgada com o meu emprego, eu admito, e acabei... acabei te deixando a parte. Foi a pior coisa que eu já fiz. - Parvati sentiu os olhos arderem de lágrimas.  
  
- Por que raios você tem que tocar nesse assunto?  
  
- Porque eu quero resolver isso, Parvati. Foram quatro anos sem tocar nesse assunto. Eu acho que já foi tempo demais. - Lilá respondeu, a encarando - Eu deixei você de lado, e estou muito arrependida. - ela continuou, sua voz demonstrando sua angústia - Não que eu pense: "Eu estraguei tudo, mas agora eu vou pedir desculpas e tudo vai voltar ao normal"... não vai. Eu sei que não vai. Sei que é difícil, mas...   
  
"Vamos, Lilá, não enrole..." Parvati pensou. Os olhos de Lilá se encheram d'água e ela encarou Parvati bem nos olhos.  
  
- Você pode me perdoar, Parvati? Você pode... passar por cima do que aconteceu e me perdoar?  
  
_Conte-me seus segredos   
Faça-me suas perguntas   
Oh, vamos voltar pro começo _  
  
Lágrimas desceram delicadamente o rosto de Lilá, que as limpou com rapidez. Parvati, contendo as próprias, tornou a olhar para a revista. Passaram minutos em silêncio, e Lilá abaixou os olhos e deu um pequeno soluço. Respirou fundo, limpou novamente as lágrimas e esfregou os olhos. "Nem sei porque eu vim" pensou "Pois é, Lilá, você ganhou mais uma vez o prêmio de mulher mais idiota da história.".  
  
- Por que nós não... começamos de novo? - falou Parvati, prendendo a atenção de Lilá imediatamente. Com um pequeno sorriso e olhando-a nos olhos, Parvati encantou Lilá, deixando-a completamente feliz e incrédula. Lilá sorriu bobamente, e começou a rir. Parvati continuou com seu sorrisinho, também rindo de vez em quando. Lilá mordeu o lábio e estendeu a mão, falando, mais feliz que nunca:  
  
- Eu sou Lilá Brown. - Parvati riu com a graça de Lilá e apertou a mão dela, falando:  
  
- Parvati Patil, prazer. - elas riram, aparentemente sem motivo. Só elas sabiam o quanto a amizade e o amor de uma fez falta à outra.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

°°° Bom, em primeiro lugar: a song não acabou aqui ú.ú é que ela ficou muito grande e eu resolvi dividi-la em duas partes. E eu só coloco a segunda se receber reviews =D Sério... é que eu não terminei de escrever a segunda parte por falta de oportunidade, e se eu ver que ninguém leu, nem termino... não é de maldade, mas pra quê o palhaço vai fazer show se não tem platéia? n.n'''

Então, eu queria MUITOOOOOOOOOO ver que alguém leu isso, e se ninguém ler eu vou ficar muito triste ;-; pq eu embaçei pra caracolis pra fazer e postar isso... enton, o futuro da nação - err... me empolguei - da song está nas suas mãos. Deixa uma review, manda um e-mail --- larissinha195()hotmail.com --- por favoooooooooor! É o primeiro slash que eu escrevo! .''''''' Eu preciso saber o que vc achooooooou! .'''' Whatever, valeu por ler o primeiro pedaço da song... Claire R. Black - bai! o/ °Claire histérica esperando reviews O.o°


	2. Parte 2

Em primeiro lugar, eu quero agradecer à Bella Malfoy e Ameria Asakura Balck, as duas almas caridosas que deixaram reviews. Muuuito obrigada -ah, e um grande blééééh pra quem não comentou. XD

Pronto, a continuação tão não-esperada '''(n.n)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Correndo em círculos,   
Surgindo as caudas,   
Cabeças num separado silêncio _  
  
Elas andavam calmamente pelo bairro residencial onde Parvati morava. O silêncio parecia imperar mais que a vontade de conversar. Talvez quatro anos de distância não teriam mudado tanta coisa se a separação não tivesse ocorrido daquela forma.  
  
::::: FlashBack On :::::  
  
- Eu não acredito, Parvati!  
- Queira ou não queria, eu vou mudar pro mundo trouxa, Lilá! - elas brigavam. Lilá havia conseguido uma promoção ótima, e ao que parecia, que merecia mais atenção do que ela. Lilá ia se distanciando cada vez mais, deixando Parvati ressentida, pois ela sabia que Lilá estava não só acabando com o relacionamento delas, mas também com a amizade que durou oito anos.   
Os pais de Parvati haviam sido assassinados numa chacina, que foi o último golpe de Voldemort, antes de Harry Potter liquidá-lo de uma vez. E, quando Parvati mais precisava de Lilá ao seu lado, Lilá foi ao ápice de seu egoísmo, deixando Parvati pelo seu trabalho. E ela decidiu que se Lilá não mudava sua rotina por ela, ela não faria o mesmo pela namorada.  
Os pais de Parvati tinham uma loja esotérica num bairro trouxa, que era o orgulho deles, e Parvati resolveu abandonar o mundo bruxo para se dedicar à loja, que foi fruto de anos de trabalho de seus pais. Porém, quando comunicou isso à Lilá, recebeu mais atenção do que desejava.   
- Você vai ter coragem de me deixar?  
- Acredite, quem me deixou primeiro foi você, Lilá! - depois de uma longa discussão, a briga foi ao limite, e Parvati cortou relações com Lilá de uma vez. Vinte dias depois ela estava mudando para um confortável apartamento no mundo trouxa.  
  
::::: FlashBack Off :::::  
  
_Ninguém disse que era fácil,   
É tão vergonhoso pra nós nos separarmos   
Ninguém disse que era fácil,   
Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim   
Oh, me leve de volta pro começo... _  
  
Vinte dias depois da briga Lilá percebeu o que fizera. Ainda assim, ficou longos meses sem concordar, mas teve que admitir que a culpa fora dela. Se sentiu completamente imbecil... depois de cinco anos de amizade, e mais bons meses de timidez, elas conseguiram se acertar, e passaram a namorar. Foi complicado, mas acabou dando certo. E ela se sentia imbecil de ter acabado com algo que demorou tanto tempo para se ajeitar, e quando se ajeitou, deu tão certo.  
Nunca se sentira tão arrependida na vida. Perdera sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que mais respeitava, confiava e amava. Não sabia dizer o que doía mais: se era o fato de ter perdido sua melhor amiga, se era o fato de ter perdido quem amava, ou se era porque fora ela a principal causadora de tudo isso.  
  
_Eu só estava pensando   
Em números e figuras,   
Rejeitando seus quebra-cabeças _  
  
Lilá trabalhava com cosméticos e maquiagem, ela fazia experimentos com poções, pós mágicos e feitiços em produtos de beleza. Ganhava muito bem, mas não tinha folgas consideráveis, e isso irritava Parvati. Nas poucas vezes que podiam ficar juntas, ou Lilá estava muito cansada, ou estava empolgada demais com suas descobertas. Parvati ainda tentava reconquistá-la, fazendo passeios e jantares diferentes, mas Lilá ficava cada vez mais distante. Parvati, magoada e com raiva, passou a não fazer nenhum esforço para manter Lilá perto de si, embora se sentisse verdadeiramente mal com o que estava acontecendo. Chegou a pensar que o "gelo" faria Lilá se tocar e dedicar um pouco mais do seu curto tempo livre à ela, mas Lilá não reagiu e elas foram se afastando cada vez mais.  
Depois que Lilá se viu sem Parvati se afundou no trabalho. Ela mesma sabia que devia ir procurar a ex-namorada, mas o orgulho falava mais alto.  
Ainda tentara arrumar outras namoradas, mas era completamente inútil. Nenhuma delas a completava como Parvati, nem eram tão boas, ou tão bonitas, ou tão agradáveis quanto ela, e nenhuma a fazia tirar Parvati do coração. Sempre comparava-as com Parvati e, inevitavelmente, elas sempre perdiam.  
  
_Questões da ciência,   
Ciência e progresso   
Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração _  
  
Elas pararam num parque com muitas crianças brincando, apesar de não fazer sol. As mães dessas crianças se aglomeravam para falarem da vida umas das outras. Parvati riu involuntariamente, lembrando que logo elas estariam criticando o máximo que pudessem cada uma delas. "E pensar que eu quase entrei pro time...".   
Parvati estava a ponto de ter uma vida tão sem emoção quanto as dessas mulheres. Apesar de ter sido dela a escolha de se separar de Lilá e ir para o mundo trouxa, tinha sofrido muito. Durante quase dois anos, não se divertia nunca, sua vida era loja-casa. Não tinha ânimo para sair, ir a festas, conversar com vizinhas, absolutamente nada. No máximo lia algum livro muito interessante, pois do contrário parecia um zumbi sentado na frente da TV.  
Mas depois resolveu que seguiria a vida. Sempre que podia ia até o restaurante, conversava alegremente com os clientes de sua loja, comprava uma revista ou mais um livro.  
Parvati procurava manter a mente ocupada e ativa, para que pudesse fazer seus dias renderem mais e serem melhores. Mas, o tormento de muita gente a abalava também: a noite, mais precisamente o travesseiro. Parvati, sem ter com o quê se distrair, ficava remoendo o que acontecera. Ela se lembrava de como acontecera, e ficava com raiva de Lilá e seu maldito trabalho. A amava, isso ela não podia negar, e provavelmente a amaria sempre. Não conseguia pensar em alguém mais importante que Lilá - exceto Padma, mas essa, no fundo, ficou aliviada por não ter que voltar ao mundo trouxa e elas se falavam muito pouco - e não conseguia entender como isso continuava depois de anos de distância. Embora não admitisse, já que a própria não estava perto, as lembranças que tinha de quando estava com Lilá eram seu alicerce. E, por mais que evitasse esse pensamento, não podia negar que Lilá havia sido muito importante na sua vida. E que ainda era.   
Enfim, levava uma vida completamente normal, com os amigos e inimigos que todo mundo tem. Porém estaria mentindo se dissesse que se envolveu emocionalmente com alguém.  
Da mesma forma que Lilá, teve alguns namoros, mas nenhum deles durou muito. Ela sabia que Lilá estava e sempre estaria ocupando seu coração, então teve uma hora que ela desistiu de tentar um relacionamento mais sério com alguém.  
Fazia tanto tempo que não via Lilá, e estava tão feliz por vê-la! Por quê aquele silêncio constrangedor então? "Ah, é claro! Nós acabamos de nos conhecer, ora!" pensou, bem humorada. "Mas bem que as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes, aí... ah Parvati, não seja idiota! Você tem uma grande chance. Não fique se lamentando."  
  
_Diga-me que me ama,   
Volte e me assombre   
Oh, e eu corro pro começo _  
  
Elas se sentaram em um dos bancos de pedra do parque, no mais afastado de todos. Embora ele não ficasse longe, elas poderiam conversar sem serem ouvidas. Lilá colocou os pés no assento, ficando encolhida atrás dos seus joelhos. Abraçou as pernas e disse:  
- Isso não é um começo. - Parvati não a olhou, continuou olhando para frente assim como ela - Isso é um recomeço. São coisas bem diferentes.  
- São, com certeza. - Lilá apoiou os braços nos joelhos e a cabeça nos braços, fazendo-a ficar com o rosto escondido e formar uma cascata de cabelos.  
- Você ainda não me respondeu.   
- O quê? - Parvati disse, olhando-a. Lilá suspirou e disse:  
- Você me perdoa? - Parvati voltou a olhar para a frente.  
- Meio difícil isso, Lilá. Esquecer sim, mas perdoar... - Lilá fez uma careta para si mesma, se lembrando de novo da sua estupidez.  
- Eu entendo... - disse, baixo. Parvati soltou um tipo de riso pelo nariz.  
- É... acho que, no fim... eu te perdôo, Lilá. Te perdoei faz tempo. - Lilá levantou a cabeça, os olhos brilhando. Parvati olhou para ela e sorriu. Lilá a abraçou forte e ela retribuiu. - Te amo, Lilá.  
- Te amo também, Parvati.  
  
_Correndo em círculos,   
Perseguindo nossas caudas   
Voltemos como éramos _  
  
Parvati se levantou e a puxou pela mão.  
- Quer brincar de rodar? - Lilá riu e elas se seguraram nas mãos, com os braços cruzados, e começaram a rodar feito crianças, rindo e soltando gritinhos. As vizinhas começaram a comentar o que é que duas mulheres de 22 anos estavam fazendo brincando como meninas. Elas jamais entenderiam quanta felicidade havia naquele gesto infantil. Lilá e Parvati poderiam transformar o mundo todo em algodão doce com sua amizade, e fazê-lo vibrar numa festa eterna com seu amor.  
Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim recomeçar uma amizade quase perdida... porque quando o laço foi forte demais, ele nunca se quebre. E provavelmente, a ligação das duas nunca havia realmente terminado. E Parvati e Lilá acreditavam naquilo piamente - pelo bem de seus corações, do seu amor e da sua inestimável amizade.   
  
_Ninguém disse que era fácil,   
É tão vergonhoso pra nós nos separarmos   
Ninguém disse que era fácil,   
Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim   
Oh, me leve de volta pro começo... _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

°°° Ficou compriiida .... hey, obrigada por ter lido isso até o fim! Realmente espero que tenha gostado! Agora, o básico:

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!!! Ahhnnnn, comenta, por favor! É o primeiro slash que eu escrevo . eu preciso saber como está!!! Se vc gostou, se achou que eu escrevo mal, se achou que eu escrevo bem... deixa um comentariozinho, nem que seja bem pequenininho .'''''''' por favooooor! ;;

De novo, obrigada por ler isso! - Até mais alguma song da Songueition Tosqueition Bestereition Corporeition Ilimitada Claire R. Black! o/ °ai, que nervoso . eu quero saber o que você achou...°


End file.
